Nitehinaru: Counterfeit
by iNzombiac
Summary: Soubi runs into something on his way to Ritsuka's house and decides to take it home... Crappy summary, I know...But I'd like to think that the story's better :P ::temp. hiatus::
1. Soubi:Fukuseihin Ritsuka! Miatatta!

The title of this chapter means: A Replica Ritsuka! Found!

_____________________________________

Soubi walked with his hands tucked into the pockets of his long coat, nearing Ritsuka's house. His face sported a solemn, thoughtful expression when he stopped suddenly. Right in front of him was a small, wet cardboard box, but it wasn't so much the box that made him stop, but rather what was inside it.

The box held a black, almost mature kitten with dark blue, almost purple eyes. The adolescent kitten mewled softly up at him. Soubi's face flushed a bit and bent down, lifting the kitten out of the box by it's underarms. Soubi noted that it was male- and injured. There was a small cut across its face and blood oozed from a huge gash on its front left arm. The insides of the kitten's ears were a very light pink and in the sunlight it's fur appeared to be a very dark purple. It mewled again and Soubi brought it closer to his face. The kitten hissed at him and swiped at Soubi, leaving a thin red scratch on Soubi's face. Soubi cradled the assailant in his arms and continued walking towards his Sacrifices home.

Soubi, knowing Ritsuka's mother was home held the kitten in his mouth by it's scruff- acquiring more cuts on his face- to climb up to Ritsuka…When he got to the balcony he returned the kitten to his arms and peered into Ritsuka's room. Soubi smiled softly and slid the door open, careful not to wake the sleeping 12-year-old. He set the kitten down and opened up the bottom right drawer, knowing that was where he could find the bandages Ritsuka had used to dress any wounds acquired by either of them.

Soubi pulled out a roll of white bandages and a butterfly clip to hold the cloth on. He figured the kitten's face would heal in time, but its arm needed wrapped. Soubi turned around and saw the kitten trying to jump up to Ritsuka's bed. Soubi smiled and pulled it closer to him. It hissed again. Soubi raised his eyebrows and put a finger to his lips and hushed it. Soubi took the kitten's front left paw into his hand and stretched out its arm. The cat lunged forward and bit one of Soubi's fingers. Soubi ignored it and stretched its arm out again and began dressing the wound. He finished quickly and attached the butterfly clip. The almost-a -cat-kitten hissed one last time before slowly limping towards Ritsuka's bed. It tried clawing its way up a couple times, and after failing just sat and stared at Soubi.

The purple eyes were commanding and Soubi smiled, getting up from his position on the floor. He picked up the injured kitten and placed it softly beside Ritsuka. The kitten immediately went to Ritsuka's head and nuzzled against his ears. Soubi smiled again and pulled the chair from Ritsuka's desk and sat on it, resting his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, and his eyes on Ritsuka.

__________________________________________

'The kitten' is said a kajillion-billion times, I know, but it'll have a name next chapter, I promise!

BTW: This story will probably be pretty PWP for the next chapter... or maybe the whole thing ... TT_TT

~~ Wish you all the best in the new year~~


	2. Ritsuka: Tousakusha ken Koneko

If I owned Loveless I'd have money and skizzellez, which I don't- which must mean that I don't own Loveless.

The title of this chapter means: Of Perverts and Kittens

BTW: I know the chapters are horribly short, but please just bear with me, please?

_________________________________________________

Ritsuka felt someone staring at him and groaned in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. Upon seeing who it was in his room, staring so intensely he groaned again.

"Pervert…" He grumbled sleepily, slowly waking up.

"Good evening, Ritsuka." Came Soubi's deep voice.

"Mhmm… Okay…" Ritsuka glanced at his clock, sitting up and stretching his arms out, eyes closed.

"_mrow." _Ritsuka's amethyst eyes opened abruptly and flicked over to Soubi.

"Soubi… what was that…?" Soubi grinned and came towards Ritsuka, who leaned back, glaring a little, grumpy. Soubi picked something up off of Ritsuka's pillow and placed it in Ritsuka's lap. The thing looked up at Ritsuka with familiar eyes. It took the sixth grader a second to realize that what was in his lap was a cat. The cat mewed up at him and put its paws up on Ritsuka's chest and it licked his chin a little. Ritsuka looked over at Soubi.

"What…?"

"I found him in the street." Soubi pointed to the bandage. "He was hurt and-"

"That's not what I meant… What happened to your face?" Soubi stared in slight shock, having been sure that Ritsuka would be interested in the kitten.

"What? Oh… The cat… He doesn't seem to like me…"

"Oh…" Ritsuka stared at the cat and picked it up. He held it towards Soubi and it mewed, pawing his face sweetly. "It seems to like you just fine…" He withdrew the cat.

"I suppose so, Ritsuka…"

"Have you named it?" Soubi shook his head. "How about Takeo? Or Ryota?"

"… I like Katsuri…"

"Then name him that… even if it's a girl's name." Said Ritsuka, watching Soubi carefully.

"Is it? I still like it… I guess I'm a backwards thinker, huh?"

'Backwards, huh…?' It took a moment for Ritsuka to process everything before… "You can't name him that!" He said, blushing. Ka-tsu-ri. Ri-tsu-ka. He just took the Hiragana for Ritsuka's name and flipped it around! Ritsuka stared at Soubi for a moment before glancing at his clock again. "It's midnight… What did you want, Soubi…?" Soubi closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss.

"That, Ritsuka…"

"…Pervert…"

________________________________________

3 You guys! I actually got reviews and faves on my first fic ever! *tears of joy*

Anyway... Chapter 3 should be up shortly, but I've got school starting soon, so I'll probably be slow until the 16th...


	3. Soubi: Nikui Kiokun Saishita

The title of this chapter means 'Great... Kio's Arrived...' or 'Wonderful... Kio's arrived...' It's sarcasm....

______________________________________________________________________________

Soubi took Katsuri to his house that night and placed it on his bed while he took a shower. When he came back out to his room- using a towel to cover himself and another to dry his blond hair- Katsuri was asleep. Soubi stared at it for a second and it opened its eyes, revealing the deep amethyst color.

Soubi had been wondering why he decided to take the cat home. He wasn't especially fond of animals, or a particularly caring person who brings in stray things to nurse them back to health- in fact, more often than not he was the one that needed to be nursed to health… But now he had his answer… He'd realized it while he was at Ritsuka's as the two slept. It seemed that the two were twins of a different species… if that was even possible.

Soubi pet Katsuri's ears- which felt like Ritsuka's- and it started to purr. Soubi absent-mindedly wondered if Ritsuka would do the same and decided that he'd have to try it. Soubi crawled into bed next to his newest roommate and fell asleep petting him.

Soubi woke up at 7:30 the next morning to the third 'beep' of his alarm clock. He brushed the sleep from his eyes with a long finger as he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and dress.

When he left the bathroom to find a clean shirt about five minutes later he found Kio sitting on his bed, holding Katsuri by the underarms, looking at the cat with interest.

"Kio…? How'd you get in here?" Asked Soubi.

"Your door was unlocked, Sou-chan. I knocked first… I didn't know you had a cat…He's cute… What's his name?" Kio hugged the black, currently docile kitten tightly.

"His name's Katsuri. I found him yesterday." Said Soubi, pulling a blue shirt over his ugly, pink scars. Kio stared at his friend's back and frowned, but said nothing.

"Kio… What did you want…?" Said Soubi, rather irritable.

"Oh. I dunno… Maybe because I have…" He put the cat down and reached into his pocket, "…this!" He triumphantly held out a lollipop and Soubi just stared, blank-faced.

"Uh-huh. And?"

"It's a new flavor!"

"I repeat… uh-huh… and?"

"You jerk, Sou-chan. I was so happy!"

"What flavor?" Kio smirked and unwrapped it.

"Take a guess." He shoved the sucker into Soubi's mouth and Soubi wrinkled his nose.

"I hated Bubble Yum as a kid…" He grabbed Kio's hand and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth.

"Jeez. What kinda kid _were_ you? Who doesn't like bubble gum? _Yeesh_… It's a nicotine lollipop… I'm tryin' t'quit… again…" Said Kio, sticking the candy into his own mouth. "AAAAAaaannywaaaAAy! Sensei said we have to do a piece on something that is 'inspiring' or 'lovely'… Ugh… what's that even supposed to mean?"

"…he did?" Said Soubi, playing with the pink pads on Katsuri's paws.

"Uh, yeah! Do even listen to him at all?!" Soubi looked up at the bespectacled man in all seriousness.

"…No… Not really…" Kio froze for a second, then laughed.

"That's why I like you, Sou-chan! You always make it look like you're all strict and uptight and stuff, but you're really just half-there! You're always so dazed-out!" Kio leaned in towards Soubi's face. "And you're a closet pervert!" Soubi pulled back from Kio. "Don't you _even_try to hide it, Soubi! I know you were at that little virgin brat's house last night! I called you twice and you shut off your phone! What were you two doing!?" Soubi stared at Kio.

"You called…?" Kio narrowed his eyes and stood back up, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Only twice! I'm not some kind of desperate schoolboy! Although _you'd_ probably like it if I was!"

"Hm… Kio as a child…" Kio blushed and looked back at Soubi.

"I came here to tell you our assignment is due **tomorrow**! Something lovely or inspiring!" Kio said, heading towards the door. He'd already almost completely disappeared before he poked his head back into Soubi's apartment. "That means no going to the brat's house! You have to WORK!" Soubi just grinned.

________________________________________________________________________________

If you want to see the cat Katsuri's based on, go to my deviantart account... It's the only pic posted, so it shouldn't bee too hard... My UN is iNzombiac ...

Sorry 'bout the wait! I've been uberly sick, in the hospital, and on writer's block... Plus I'm very inept with laptops...

Also, I've been working on a new Loveless story ~_^ I do hope you all like it.

Once again... Thank you all for your support I want to cry every time I get a fave or even a comment... people are ACTUALLY reading this! Yay~!

My brother only ever says ONE thing about me and that it that he's 'never seen anyone more comitted to laziness' than me... ... It's more saddening that it's true...

**::all stories are in hiatus, as my conditons have gotten worse. I apologize. I will be posting any stories I already have saved to my laptop, but I will not be typing anything new::**


End file.
